wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Honesty
Honesty is the tenth episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan and Wilfred go to extraordinary lengths to help Jenna's career. Plot Jenna arrives to show Ryan that Kevin has been arrested for selling secrets to a rival pharmaceutical company which caused their company to go under. Seeing as the lawyer in the case is Ryan's dad, Henry, Jenna asks if he can get her inside to report on the matter since she has lost legitimacy after the whole squishy tits incident. Seeing how sad she is, Ryan agrees. Wilfred suggests that Ryan just tell Jenna the truth about what happened that day and the conversation turns to how Wilfred was attacked by Doberman dogs. Ryan and Wilfred are in the basement and Wilfred is reenacting how he was attacked. Ryan begins hearing cat meows and Wilfred removes the carpet on the ground to reveal a cellar door. He opens the door and Ryan sees that there are six cats trapped in there. Wilfred shamefully admits that he wasn't attacked by Dobermans but by cats and is now traumatized by the experience. Ryan wants to know what Wilfred's intensions are and Wilfred says he's going to torture and kill them. Ryan realizes that the string of missing cats may be a good story for Jenna to cover and suggests it to her. Jenna reports on the cats but is still unsure about continuing with her career. Ryan tells her not to give up on the cat story because it could just turn into something. When she leaves, Ryan tells Wilfred they're going to release the cats in the morning. Ryan returns to the basement to get the cats from the cellar when Jenna calls to tell Ryan that a psychopath contacted her about stealing the cats and that he plans to sex butcher them on camera which will be shown on her broadcast. An angry Ryan starts yelling at Wilfred for lying about the cat killer video and the two proceed to film it themselves with Ryan wearing a gas mask and a lab coat. The two begin filming but Wilfred wants Ryan to actually murder the cats instead of using props. When Ryan refuses, Wilfred throws a tantrum and storms off swearing only to return and yell at Ryan some more. After venting out his anger, he continues filming. Ryan is editing the video and Wilfred is unhappy with the edits though Ryan is still upset about Wilfred's yelling and refuses to talk to him about it. The next day, Jenna comes in angry about the video she received. She plays it and it's a video with sad music and injured dogs with captions about how cats are vicious killers. She leaves to prepare for being fired and Ryan realizes that this is all his fault. He runs out and comes clean to Jenna about the pot candy that she ate before going on air and about the blackmail and false pee. Jenna demands that Ryan stay away from her and takes Wilfred away. Instead of the cat killer, Jenna gives a report about acting against pot candy. Wilfred is lying on the ground petting a bunch of cats that he has grown to love (though he claims otherwise at first). The two exit Ryan's house and he sees Jenna coming out from her driveway. Jenna admits that she's partially to blame because she used Ryan's feelings for her to trick him into dog sitting Wilfred and doing other mundane tasks for her. She apologizes and the two share a hug and go back to being friends. Wilfred is releasing all the cats with Ryan when a bunch of Dobermans come from around the corner and attack them all. Cast Main Cast * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Co-Starring * Troy Daniel Smith as Camera Guy Continuity * Kevin was arrested for selling secrets to a rival company that was mentioned in "Dignity" and "Service". * The Squishy Tits incident happened in "Sacrifice". * Jenna tricked Ryan into dog sitting for her in the first episode. Notes * Kevin is arrested. * Jenna acknowledges Ryan's attraction towards her. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)